The spirit of a Mammal
by Fanreader26
Summary: Zootopia a place where anyone can be anything. Although this sounds like a good place to live, there is a shadow that lurks within the city. Will Judy be able to snuff out that shadow or will it consume her and be lost to it and does this fox she just met have anything to do with it. AU
1. A Different Kind of Zootopia

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia

* * *

Chapter 0: A different kind of Zootopia

"I'm Gazelle, welcome to Zootopia"

This was what many mammals heard when they first arrived at the large city of Zootopia. It could also be heard from the street close to the station and it was one of the things that Judy Hopps enjoyed listening to as she walked around the city. It was one of her days off and she went out for some fresh air. She wore her usual pink plaid shirt and blue jeans. Around her wrist was a skin black-white band with a symbol on it. "Maybe I should go for a jog when I reach the park?" she pulled out her IPawd and moved through some of her playlists before she found her "casual walk". She continued to make her way through the city in the direction of the Savana central park. As she got there, she switched her playlist to her "workout" list and began to do a light jog. She knew that she didn't have the clothes for an actual jog so she only went with a light short jog. As she was jogging she looked around to see many different mammals around. A little tigress playing with her parents, a hippo talking to a giraffe, a wolf sitting at a bench with a ewe. There was even a large group of pups, kits, cubs, and calves around an adult. Judy saw that they were all wearing backpacks so it must be a school trip. Looking around more she even saw a few foxes in the park. As she was looking around something in the sky caught her eye. She blinked as she tried to figure out what it was but this turned out to be a mistake as it flashed brightly, blinding her for a second. She rubbed her eyes to try and get her sight back but she was brought out of what she was doing when she heard

*BOOM*

She finally opened her eyes and turned around to see an explosion on the other side of the park. Her look of shock changed into one of determination as she ran towards where the explosion was. Once she made it, she saw a black-furred wolf wearing a skin-tight black shirt and dark grey jeans. She was able to focus on him since he was the only one that wasn't screaming and running away from the explosion site. In fact, he was standing at the edge of the crater looking down at it. "Freeze!"

The wolf looked over his shoulder to see Judy behind him "this doesn't concern you rabbit! Leave before I make you."

"Are you responsible for this!?"

The wolf shrugged his shoulders as he looked back into the crater "so what if I am?"

Judy glared at the wolf's back "then I'm taking you in!"

The wolf laughed at this but he did not turn around.

Judy gritted her teeth but soon calmed down and closed her eyes. She lifted her paw and spoke "nbid mhi"

The wolf than found himself being wrapped up by a white tendril of energy. He turned his head to see that the rabbit was the one using it. "Damn it she's a mage!" he focused on the magic around him and a beam of yellow energy came out of his eyes and he growled at her. Focusing on his hands, electricity began to envelop them.

Judy saw that he was using magic and now knew that this was more dangerous than she originally thought. "edirsesp gamic nad plese!" She watched as the electricity from his paws disapeared and he fell unconscious on the ground. She was glad that he fell away from the crater instead of towards it. She got close and tied his hands and legs by magic before getting up and placing a paw on the side of her forehead {Clawhauser, can you hear me?}

{yeah I can Judy. What's up? You know it's your day off right?}

Judy nodded her head {yes I know but….} she looked towards the wolf and noticed the lack of band {I have an unregistered wolf here in Savana central park who just used his magic to cause major property damage.}

{got it Judy! A squad will be sent to your location asap. How detained is he?}

Judy looked back to the wolf {with the amount of magic I used he should be out for the entire day if you guys don't wake him up}

{got it. Just set up a barrier and go back to enjoying your day off. If Bogo finds out that you are working while off duty, we won't ever hear the end of it}

Judy sighed as she used her free paw to rub her face {fine. I'll see you tomorrow. Judy out}

"Ow….someone get the number of the train that hit me?"

Judy looked to her left to see a fox leaning against a tree that was on the other side of the crater "sweet cheese and crackers are you alright!?" she ran towards the fox and used her magic to levitate over the crater and landed next to him before looking him over.

The fox was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with a closed jacket of similar color but with an orange X on the chest. His pants were a pair of blue jeans that had tears all over it.

Judy closed her eyes before opening them to reveal them shine a violet color. She was scanning him for any injury and found that he had bruising on most of his body and a few broken bones. She finished her scanning and put her paw on his shoulder "Sir can you hear me?" The fox opened his eyes to reveal them to be an emerald color which for some reason she thought looked beautiful.

The fox looked at the bunny in front of him before it registered that she had asked him a question "yeah I can."

Judy nodded "good. Now, sir, you have several broken bones and most of your body is bruised. I would take you to a hospital but I can see that there is some residual magic in the wounds which they won't be able to remove. I'm going to have to take you to my place which isn't that far away."

The fox gave a wry smile "wow…. You haven't even taken me on a date yet and you are already taking me to your place." he chuckled at this but winced in pain after doing so

Judy felt her ears heat up in embarrassment and they fell to her back "that's….I didn't… I wasn't…..Ugh, I'm taking you there to get healed!"

The fox winced again and then gave a serious nod to the bunny "ok then. If it gets me to stop wincing in pain than I'm all for it."

* * *

~Judy's place~

They had made it to Judy's home in 10 minutes thanks to Judy levitating the fox, who she learned was named Nick, to her place.

He was shocked to see what it was. Her place was a large warehouse that looked well kept on the outside. He was shocked to see that it looked clean, as when he thought of a warehouse, it always came as a rundown building with broken windows but here it was, clean and devoid of dirt. As they were making their way in he saw that the warehouse had a tall wall that surrounded it and in between the warehouse and the wall was a garden of flowers, weeds, and medicinal plants. Each separated so they don't damage each other. If he was shocked at the outside, he was about to be blown away from the inside. The inside looked more like a massive laboratory, with several magical artifacts here and there either on display or on a table ready to be studied if he had to guess. He couldn't see it much since they moved to the second floor. The second floor had many different rooms which he guessed had many different purposes, heck he saw that one of them was a library.

They made it to a guest room which she laid him on the bed that was next to the window.

Judy made sure that she placed him down gently so she didn't aggravate any of his injuries. "Ok, I'm going to cast a healing spell on you so you're going to feel a little tingly for a bit."

Nick looked to Judy with a tilt of his head "don't you mages have an instant healing spell or something like that?"

Judy rolled her eyes at a standard question like that "we do but the problem with it is that it only works to a certain degree. It kinda works for broken bones but if the bone is not aligned properly, it can cause disfiguration and I'm sure that you don't want that."

Nick made a face at that "yeee no thanks. I'll be in your capable paws nurse Hopps"

Judy's eyes glowed again in a violet light as she hovers her paws over Nick's torso "just Judy, please. When you say "Hopps", it could mean either my parents or my 368 brothers and sisters."

"Wow and I thought the multiplying rabbit gag was just a bunch of nonsense. Are your feet lucky?"

Judy giggled a bit at this but focused on what she was doing

* * *

~20 minutes later~

Judy had stopped her healing spell and got up "well I was able to heal some of your injuries but you still need to rest. I'm going to have to make some healing salves and potions to help you more."

This caused Nicks ears to perk up "you're an alchemist too?! I thought all you magic types only focus on one brand of magic."

Judy beamed with pride "they do but I chose to work on all types of magic. I wanted to help mammals and make the world a better place so I focused on all I could learn."

Nick's eyes went half-lidded and gave a teasing smirk "do you have a wizard hat and staff?"

Judy's ears dropped as she rubbed her left elbow and her eyes darted around.

"Oh my god, you do! Hahaha" although his body hurt from laughing he couldn't help but picture the bunny in front of him with a large pointy hat and a large stick in her hands

"Shut up or else I won't heal you!" once she saw that Nick was calming his laughter she turned around and began to leave the room "I'm going to work on the salve and potion so just get some sleep."

Nick suddenly had a question that came from a rumor "hey can you make a love potion?"

Judy was at the door when she heard the question and turned around and smiled "now that is a myth. Besides if it was possible to make such a thing then it would be labeled illegal by the M.A.A (Mammals Alchemist Association) due to it being a potion that manipulates someone's will."

Nick snapped his fingers "darn! Too bad for you. You won't be able to get a date with me then."

Judy felt her cheeks heat up again before shaking her head to get rid of it "I don't need such a thing to get a date with whoever I want."

Nick looked up in thought until he pointed at her "well if you come back in a sexy nurse outfit than maybe I will consider asking you out."

Judy shook her head before leaving the room and muttering to herself "dumb fox"

Nick chuckled to himself and sat there and looked out the window. After a few minutes, he used his ears to see if he could hear anything around him. Now he was sure that he was alone he moved his feet to the side of the bed and slid off the bed. He nearly collapsed onto the ground from the pain but he was able to stand up straight. He bent his right paw to get some feeling in it before looking to the door. He gave a sly smirk as he spoke "dumb bunny."

In a green flash, he disappeared, leaving the room empty

* * *

End of chapter

The rest of the general information :P

"Spells"

{telapathic comunication}

This chapter is a pilot so it's meant to introduce the concept

**The title is a work in progress**

I gave Judy that warehouse because in every other fic I read, if she wasn't living with her family or with nick she is in that dingy little room that passes as an apartment. I felt like giving her something better

The band is what shows someone registered as a magic-user

For the magic spells, it's just words that I jumbled the letters up. I didn't feel like making it the Latin thing or made-up language but I could add the Latin thing for old spells and such

Well hope you liked this

Please read, favorite, follow, and review


	2. Could be Trouble

"Norma speech"

'Normal thoughts'

Spell

{telapathic communication}

[Radio communication]

~Location and Transitions~

Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia

* * *

Chapter 2: Could be trouble

Judy was drinking a cup of coffee as she walked into the precinct. She was a little frustrated at what had happened yesterday. After she had finished the potion to help heal Nick, she walks into the room to find him gone. She spent some time looking around her home trying to see if he was wandering around but after she found that he wasn't there she grew worried about an injured mammal out on the streets and not having proper medical treatment and alchemist healing. She went to the streets in order to see if she could find him but she had no luck. She spent the night worrying about him until she fell asleep extremely late, so she didn't get much sleep.

"Morning Judy."

Judy looked up to see that she was now standing in at the front desk and her friend Clawhauser was greeting her. She took another gulp of her coffee and gave a tired greeting "Morning Clawhauser."

Clawhauser was mid-bite in one of his donuts when he heard Judy and he looked over to see her looking tired "oh wow, what happened? Did you find more problems that you had to solve?"

Judy finished her coffee and went to the side of the front desk and threw her cup away in the trash can "no, after the incident yesterday, I found an injured mammal and he had some residual magic in his injuries. I took him to my place in order to heal him and remove the magic in them but when I returned t the room I left him in after I went to make a potion, he disappeared."

Clawhauser had grabbed another donut, as he had finished the one he had previously "maybe the mammal didn't like being handled by someone who uses magic. You know how some mammals hate mages, sorcerers and Alchemists."

Judy's ears dropped at this but perked back up "that's why we need to show that we aren't that bad. I mean the ZPD has magic users and normal mammals working together to make Zootopia safe."

"HOPPS!"

Judy turned to her right to see Chief Bogo walking towards her. She could tell he was not happy at the moment, not that he ever really looks happy. "Yes, chief?"

Bogo stood in front of Judy and looked down at her, not out of disrespect but due to obvious hight difference "I heard that you handled an incident fairly well yesterday."

Normally this would have sounded like praise but Judy knew that it was more accusatory than he made it sound. Her eyes flicked to Clawhauser who was twiddling his thumbs trying to look innocent before she looked back to Bogo "yes sir."

Bogo let out a loud exhale from his nose "I thought I told you that you are to take it easy on your day off."

"But sir I was…."

Bogo raised a hand "regardless of what you have to say, you performed the duty of the ZPD. I do however want to reiterate that you have put in far more hours in your job than most in this precinct. It is mandatory that you have a period of time, where you are to rest and allow others to do their job." Bogo sighed knowing that any time he tried to get the bunny to hold still and not help people he would not get through to her. "Regardless, you did well. Now the meeting will start soon and I must prepare for it. I will see you in the Bullpen." as he left he nodded to Clawhauser "Clawhauser."

Clawhauser waved "later chief." he looked back down to Judy to see her with her arms crossed, foot-tapping, and glaring at him. He smiled sheepishly "sorry but he asked me who it was that subdued the wolf and I told him that it was you."

Judy sighed "I guess it's fine Clawhauser…..but" Judy then jumped up on to the front desk and grabbed his box of donuts "I get the rest of these."

Clawhauser watched Judy leave with his box of donuts and dropped his head to the desk. After he finished moping for a minute he moved his hand to grab something under the desk and pulled out another box of donuts. Grabbing one he turned his head and took a bite out of a chocolate donut. "Now I only have five boxes left.

* * *

~BullPen~

Judy made t into the bullpen and saw many of her fellow coworkers having fun and messing around.

Officer McHorn was talking with Officer Higgens and from what Judy could hear, they were talking about some game that was going to play on the weekend

Wolford and Delgato were surrounded by Grizzoli, Snarlov, and Francine. Right now they were glaring into each other's eyes mere inches from each other and for a second Judy thought that there would be trouble. She was a little shocked when Wolford blinked and slammed his hand on the table and Delgato raised his paw in the air in victory with everyone around them cheering and patting him on the back.

Then there was the tiger couple Fangmeyer and Jackson. They were right now whispering to each other, making plans for a dinner date. They had wanted to keep their relationship a secret but a lot of the other officers guessed that they were together but never really confirmed it.

There were a few other officers that were doing their own thing. She made her way to her seat, hopped up and placed the box of donuts on the table

"Morning Judy."

Judy looked behind her to see her friend Carla Stripes with a cup of coffee from Snarlbucks.

Carla is an albino tiger who Judy was partnered with in many cases when Judy first joined the ZPD.

"Morning Carla." Judy watched as her friend sat to her right "anything interesting happen yesterday?"

Carla smirked at Judy "you mean apart from what you handled yesterday? Just the occasional robbery, break-ins, protesters and some mishaps with a misfired spell."

Judy sat up straight "how did you know that was me?"

Carla smiled as she brought her coffee up to her lips "you just told me."

Judy's ears dropped and she pouted at her friend before grabbing a donut and began to nibble on one

Carla grabbed a donut from the box as she spoke "I actually figured it was you since the spell used on the perp is one that you use the most." she took a bite of the donut before drinking some more coffee

Judy swallowed what she had before looking to Carla "it's useful. I don't know why you don't want to learn it."

Carla shrugged as she finished her coffee "I have enough under my belt. I don't really need another spell."

Judy just accepted it and they began to talk about little things.

They continued until Bogo walked in which caused everyone to start banging their paws, hooves etc, on their respective tables

Bogo walked up to his podium "alright alright quiet!" he looked around to see that he had everyone's attention "we have a few things to go over. First, we should address the elephant in the room. Francine….happy birthday."

Everyone cheered and congratulated her

Judy waved at Francine which was returned

Bogo put on his reading glasses and went over some case files "well with that done, you should all know that for the past few weeks, we have had unregistered mages appearing all throughout Zootpia and all precincts are now on alert to be ready to subdue them if they cause any damage. We have had five attacks in the last two weeks with the latest being in Savanah central park, yesterday. So be on the lookout for anything and anyone suspicious. Now for your assignments…."

Judy sat in her seat waiting for her assignment for the day. She and a few others were left as everyone else had left

"Officer Stripes, Johnson, Grizzoli, patrol: Rainforest district"

The three officers got up and began leaving, with Carla saying bye to Judy

Judy was a bit confused since usually she would be teamed up with Carla or Wolford but she figured that she would find out since Bogo was still there. She just hoped that she wouldn't get meter duty.

Bogo walked up to Judy and took off his glasses "I have a….unique assignment for you Hopps. We have a new recruit that has joined us today and I need you to be the recruit's partner for the time being."

Judy smiled at the idea of someone new joining the team so she diligently nodded before saluting "sir"

"At ease Hopps. I have already sent the recruit to the front desk to wait for you. Go there once we are done here

Judy still maintained her smile but she noticed that Bogo continued to refer to the mammal as just "recruit".

"Now you'll be patroling Savannah Central. Be on the lookout as we are unsure if there are any more unregistered and we don't need a repeat of yesterday's events."

Judy saluted again "yes sir" before she began to leave. As she made it to the door she heard Bogo say one last thing

"Hope you work well with our first Fox."

* * *

Judy made her way to the front desk, ready to meet this fox that she would be working with. As she got to the main hall she saw Clawhauser talking to someone who Judy could see was who she was looking for. She made her way and once she was close enough she spoke up "morning, you must be the new recruit that will be working with me today."

The fox turned around and Judy was stunned by what she saw.

"It is very nice to meet you miss Hopps, my name is Skye Winter." spoke the female arctic fox in a foreign accent (Russian).

She had fur that Judy could only call as white as freshly fallen snow. Her eyes looked like they were made of ice crystals. She wore the standard on duty ZPD uniform and on her wrist was a band showing that she was also a mage.

If Judy had a word that could describe the vixen it would be "exotic" as there were not many arctic foxes in Zootopia. "It's nice to meet you Skye and please call me Judy. we will be working together after all."

"Very well Judy. so what is our assignment for today?"

* * *

~later, Savanah Central~

Judy was driving a police cruiser through the streets of Savanah central while on the lookout for anything. She noticed Skye was being diligent about everything that happened and was extremely stiff. "You don't need to put so much attention to the outside you know."

Skye jumped at this as she was more focused on looking out for trouble. She turned to look at Judy with her ears flattening on her head "sorry. I did not know I was being a bother."

Judy laughed a bit at this as she remembered how she was when she first joined the ZPD. it was something that she noticed many rookies were like. They almost always tried to stress themselves on every little detail. It was a way to try and impress the more seasoned officers and enforcers. "You're not a bother, I just want you to relax a bit. If you are too stiff in looking for trouble than you tend to miss the little things that might lead to trouble."

Skye perked up a bit and nodded her head as she relaxed a bit in the passenger seat but still kept an eye on the streets and the mammals they passed

Judy smiled seeing that the rookie wasn't getting stressed out anymore "so….how does it feel to be the first fox in the ZPD?"

Skye was surprised by the question but answered "it is a bit overwhelming. I feel I need to do my best so I can make a good name for my kind."

Judy's ears dropped as she asked "your kind? Do you mean a mage or….a fox?"

Skye sighed sadly "both. Being a mage caused many not to like me and being a fox makes it much worse as many think I use magic for terrible reasons."

"Is that why you chose to be an officer?"

Skye smiled at this "in a way yes. But the real reason I became an officer is because of you."

Judy quirked an eyebrow "Me?"

"You were the first bunny to ever make it in becoming an officer. You made people see that bunnies are not seen as weak and cute….sorry."

Judy smiled as she turned the wheel to make a left turn "it's fine. I know you weren't calling me that."

"Anyway after I saw that you become an officer I thought that maybe I could do the same and make other mammals see that foxes are not sneaky and untrustworthy."

Judy beamed a bit "so I inspired you to prove a point to the masses. Amazing and I've only been on the force for about three years."

"You still did much in the three years you have been."

"Well, it wasn't easy. At the start, Bogo only thought of me as a Token Bunny. He only ever put me as a meter maid, not even giving me a chance to prove myself. I guess I got lucky in a way when I witnessed some suspicious activity by the docks one day. I decided to check it out since I already finished my quota of tickets that day. I followed the suspicious mammal to an unused warehouse and it turned out to be a smuggling ring and they were about to transport some drugs and weapons into the city. Thanks to my size I was able to sneak in and record a conversation about a few other locations." Judy pulled out a carrot-shaped pen that had a button and speaker on it. "With this, I was able to get the locations of many of their hiding spots. I was able to get out of there without being noticed and got back to chief Bogo. For a second he didn't really believe me but he took a small leap of faith and sent out a squad to one of the locations. Once he found it was true, we took the smuggling ring down. He began to put more faith in me after that and I got to where I am today."

Skye was a little surprised to hear that Judy had a very slow start but this just motivated her to try and make a name for herself and for her kind.

* * *

~4 Pm, Snarlbucks~

Judy and Skye were right now on a break and were going to get some coffee and something to eat. They were waiting in line as many mammals had the same idea as they did

Judy was looking up at the menu to think of what she could get "do you know what you want?"

Skye was looking at one of the desserts that were on display behind the glass case. "The strawberry parfait looks good."

"It is good but if it were up to me, I would go for the blueberry muffin."

Both women looked behind them to see that it was another fox that spoke. The fox wore a green Hawaiian shirt, a loose purple tie, tan khakis, and aviator sunglasses.

Judy could swear she heard this voice before and she gave a scrutinizing look at the fox "do I know you?"

The fox let out an exaggerated gasp as he pressed the back of his hand on his forehead "you wound me. And after all the happy time we spent at your place yesterday."

Judy remembered only one fox yesterday "Nick?!"

Nick took off his sunglasses and smirked "the one and only."

Judy was shocked to see the fox that she found injured in front of her acting like nothing happened "but wha...how...why are you here?"

Nick's smirk dropped before he looked behind him towards the entrance, then up at the ceiling and around him. "Well there isn't a sign that says 'no foxes allowed' and this is a Snarlbucks at a good time to get something to eat so I guess I'm here to get a cup of coffee and something to eat."

Judy glared at Nick once her mind cooled down "why did you leave yesterday. I spent a lot of time trying to heal you and you just up and disappear. And how are you back on your feet when you should still be resting."

Nick's eyes became half-lidded as he smiled "I have a friend that is a mage that focuses on healing so I went to him after I left your place. You healed me up enough to be able to walk again."

Skye looked between the two and was confused about what was going on "um Judy, who is this?"

Judy snapped out of her anger and looked wide-eyed at Skye since she had forgotten she was here for a second "oh I'm sorry Skye. This is Nick, he is a mammal that I helped during the unregistered mage incident."

Nick stretched out his hand "pleasure to meet you."

Skye took his hand and shook it "same to you too."

Afterward, the three grabbed their choice of food and sat at one of the tables.

Skye decided to start off the conversation "so Nick, what do you do?"

Nick took a bite out of his muffin and swallowed before speaking "I'm a salesman. I sell small products to mammals such as Ice pops, construction wood for those in Little Rodentia and other things that can be transported with ease for a mammal like me."

Skye was impressed that one of her kind were doing something like this as it was near impossible to get products from companies when you are a species that are considered untrustworthy.

Judy was shocked as well due to the same reason. But to make sure she asked "you do have a permit to sell these products right?" while using some sensory magic to see if he lies

Nick not losing his cool facade looked to the bunny "do you think I would be able to sell the products if I didn't have a permit?"

Judy's ears dropped as she realized that she just came off as speciesist "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

Nick waved it off "no worries Officer fluff."

Judy no longer felt guilty, she now felt annoyed at being called that "don't call me that."

Nick's grin grew "oh and what should I call you? Officer hop hop? Fluffy tail? Carrots?"

Judy gritted her teeth at the names "none of them."

Nick raised a finger in the air "and we have a winner! Carrots it is."

Judy grabbed her ears and brought them down in front of her face. She hadn't known this fox long and already she felt like he was insufferable.

Sky patted Judy on the back "it's ok, I'm sure he isn't demeaning you."

Nick leaned his elbows on the table "oh I would never demean the first bunny cop in Zootopia. You do your kind proud for doing what no one would ever think about. And now I see that there is a fox on the force. I'm impressed Carrots, you seem to find ways of breaking the norm." Nick said with some mock in his voice that halfway turned into sincerity

Judy smiled at this but before she could say anything her radio sparked to life

[ bzzt all units around and in Savanah Central! We have a disturbance at the Targoat at XXXX Wings Avenue! All Units and enforcers are to head there immediately]

Judy grabbed her radio "this is Officer Hopps with Officer Winter! We are six minutes away and heading there now!" she turned to Skye "let's go!"

Skye nodded as she jumped off her seat before looking to Nick "it was nice meeting you, Nick."

"Likewise"

Judy jumped off her chair and ran to the door as she waved behind her "later Nick."

Nick watched as the two women ran towards their cruiser. "Hmm interesting

* * *

~Targoat~

Judy and Skye arrived at the store and saw a bunch of mammals running and screaming out of the building. They made their way to the entrance while pulling out their tranq guns. They could still hear screaming so they ran in. As they entered they saw several mammals on the ground bleeding from several wounds on their bodies. They heard another scream coming from the female section.

Judy looked to Winter "check on the mammals here and treat them as best you can."

"What about you?"

"Whoever caused this is still at it and I'm going to try and stop him. Hopefully backup will arrive soon."

Skye nodded as she went to a mare that was clutching on her torso.

Judy moved quickly towards the noise, running around and under the clothing. Once she made it to where the screams were coming from, she paused as she saw a female leopard pressing her paw on top of a male Koala. Judy brought up her tranq "Freeze!"

The Leopard turned her head towards the sound and saw a bunny. She pushed off the Koala and jumped towards Judy.

Judy was trying to get a lock on the Leopard but she was moving too erratically. Holstering her gun, Judy jumped out of the way as the Leopard landed where she once stood. Judy quickly channeled her magic and thrusted her paw forward "nbid erh!" streams of light flew out of her paw before they wrapped around the Leopard. Judy gave a sigh of relief until she realized that the leopard was breaking her bindings. Judy pulled out her tranq-gun and took aim but before she could pull the trigger the leopard broke the bindings and pounced on Judy.

Judy lost her gun and had the leopards paw pressing down on her head. She felt the saliva and hot breath of the leopard over her face and she was preparing another spell to get the large feline off her but something else happened. A large white blur tackled the leopard off. Judy got back to her feet as she looked at who helped her and she felt a bit of happiness to see Carla wrestling the Leopard

Carla was trying to pin the leopard down but she kept getting scratched by claws and could feel her uniform being torn up. She didn't let up and continued using grapples in order to subdue the crazed mammal. After she finally got a solid Nelson hold, she stood on her feet and used all her strength to keep the leopard up.

Judy took this chance to grab her gun and shot the Leopard in the stomach.

The crazed leopard thrashed for a bit more until she went limp.

Carla was breathing heavily and waited a few seconds before putting the leopard down. She sat down on the floor making sure that she didn't sit on her tail.

Judy took a deep breath and holstered her gun before walking up to Carla "glad you made it."

Carla smiled at Judy as she wiped off some blood from her cheek "I would have been here sooner but my GPS went stupid."

Skye came up to the two "backups here, but it looks like you have finished already." She looked to Carla and cleared her throat "you might want to cover up."

Carla looked down to see that her shirt was torn open and her bra was shredded, exposing her breasts. She brought up an arm in embarrassment before she growled a bit "damn I really liked this bra too."

Judy smiled as she pointed behind Carla "you mean like that one."

Carla looked behind her and sure enough, there was another one of the same brand and size. Carla giggled as she grabbed it "I wonder if I could buy it now."

The three laughed at this as they waited for the rest of the team

* * *

Across the street from the store, in an alley, and away from the crowd of mammals, was Nick who was eating a pawpsicle "not bad but this could be trouble." Nick turned and walked deeper into the alley before teleporting away

* * *

End of chapter

Ok, so I said in the previous chapter that it was a pilot but I could not think of another way to start this story so I chose to just build from what I had. I need to go back and make some edits to make it mesh better with this one.

Be honest, how many of you thought it was Nick that was joining the ZPD?

I am making this Zootopia a mixture of magic and modern science, which is why Judy still has her tranq and magic.

Carla is my own Oc as I wanted to make another character that Judy can interact with.

In this story, Judy started the ZPD earlier than in the movie as she is right now 24, which was her movie age. So she started in the ZPD at the age of 21. Not that it really matters since it has no purpose in the story

Had a hard time finding names for stores and such until I found a website that had the names of a few

Ok, for Skye, a few quirks were inspired by another fic that had some of the same ones but I could not remember which one. I think it had the same kind of accent too but I'm not sure. I was thinking of another accent to use but in the end, I chose the Russian accent because I really like it. It sounds cool but you can choose any other accent you want since I doubt I will really enforce it. It's just in my head she has a Russian accent

The reason that Nick got away from Judy's question was because he didn't really answer her. He just gave another question to her question

Also, Judy does not know Nick can use magic

Please read, Favorite, follow and review


End file.
